


crossing the bridge

by tostriveandfly



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostriveandfly/pseuds/tostriveandfly
Summary: after the finale at the bridge. the ending we all deserved. please enjoy. I cannot sleep after the series 3 finale and I will be at my desk job in 4 hours. will write more if you want it. this is how it should've gone.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 218





	crossing the bridge

I turned because I had to. I turned because I wanted a glimpse of her gorgeous fucking hair for flowing in the wind as she left me. She left me. 

Yet, somehow, in some strange universe - as I turned there she was facing me. 

A monster. She was, waiting - watching. And now she’d caught me looking. I couldn’t turn back now. 

As I walked I thought about all the things I’d done to her, how much she’d changed because of me. I wanted to cry. 

As a rule, I didn’t cry. I was taught how to turn my pain to anger, to violence, to numbness.  
Now she was looking at me I suddenly felt something I had never felt before. I was curious. Curiosity led me here after all. 

She took the first steps back to where we’d once stood, and I marched, following her - just like Caroline said I would. 

Meeting her in the middle. It was like taking a thousand steps in a mere few seconds - something I knew I shouldn’t be doing. Rebellion. 

I was leaving my old life behind ready to enter into a new one with her. 

We’re mere centimetres away. 

“One more question.” Eve says, she takes my hand softly. She’s comforting me - I can feel it. “When you said you loved me - in Rome…” My heart stopped. “Did you mean it?”

“Yes” I answered without hesitating. “I still do.”

“You’ve got a strange way of fucking showing it”

“I know”

“You shot me” Eve says it like a question. Eve says everything like a question. 

“I did. You stabbed me” I say. Quickly. In so many ways she was just as bad. 

“Fuck” She says. “Fuck” She looks away from me and then at me. “I love you.” Her eyes glitter. “I love you too”

This was everything. Suddenly I felt it all, all at once. Was this what family felt like? Was this what family was meant to feel like?

I kissed her because I had nothing left to say. I kissed her like I’d never kissed anyone. Softly. My hand was on her chin and I kissed her but it wasn’t like any fantasy I’d ever played out. It was real. She kissed me back with passion. Tiny moans left her mouth. I savoured every one. Was this goodbye? 

I’d changed and she’d changed and we were both different now - but these few seconds and this taste. This was everything. 

When we eventually pulled apart she spoke first. I had no words left. 

“God, I’m tired.”

“Me too”

“So what now?”

“Come to my apartment Eve. Let’s get away for a while.” I asked. 

“No more goodbyes?”

“No more goodbyes.”


End file.
